The Wolf Baby
by The Girl at the Keyboard
Summary: Isa, better know as Bella, is the daughter of Sam and Emily. Embry ends up imprinting on her. Not a very good summery I know, but its a good story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you like story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Twilight Saga.**

SPOV (Sam)

When I woke up I could hear the pack down stairs waiting for Emily to get breakfast ready. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Once I walked in the kitchen I could hear the guys saying things like 'Finally' and 'Thank God'. I laughed to myself, they were always like this.

"Good morning." Emily said. Emily is my wife and imprint. She is also pregnat. The baby was due any day now. I told her that it would be a little girl, but she thinks it is a boy.

I went over to my wife and gave her a kiss on her scars then her lips. She smiled at me and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Any day now." I said quietly in her ear. She smiled and gave me another kiss.

"He better get here soon. I'm ready for him to be here." Emily said gently. I had to correct her.

"You mean she." Emily laughed at me and shook her head. She went to go get the food then. I followed her and helped her sit it out for everyone.

"Breakfast." Emily said grabbing her plate and sitting down. The boys were in the kitchen before you could say food. They quickly got there plates, sat down, and shovled the food into their mouths.

Once everyone was finshed and the dishes were done, we went into the living room to hang out. It was funny to watch everyone interact with each other. Jacob and Paul would always play fight and smart off to each other. The pack was always making bets on them. Jared would sometimes fight with them to, but he liked to sit by Kim. She was his imprint. Quil would be the jokester and make horrible, crappy jokes. Embry would do, well Embry would just sit there and watch what was going on. He would rarely joined the fights and he was really quiet and shy.

Jacob and Paul were starting to get into another fight when Emily suddenly gasped in pain. I looked at her and saw her grabbing her stomace. I knew instatly that the baby was coming. I gently picked Emily up and started giving orders.

"Embry, can you go get Emily's bag while I get her in the car? Jacob and Quil, go tell Billy the baby's coming. Jared, go tell Harry and Sue, and Paul, tell Old Quil. Meet at the hosipital." I said running out to the car. Emily was breathing hard and I could tell she was in pain. Suddenly I felt something wet on my shirt. I relized that her water broke.

"Hurry, this baby is coming fast." My wife said in a sort gasp. Her hold on one of my hands tighted and she let out a low scream. I finally got her into the car, when Embry came running over with her hosiptial bag.

"Hop in the back Embry. You can ride with us." I said starting up the car. Emily's breath was coming in short gasps now and I knew that our baby girl was going to be here in a matter of a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LASPES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was holding my newborn baby girl. She was so pretty, with her dark russet skin and chocolate brown eyes. I knew I was going to have to beat the boys of her with a stick. No not a stick, I would have to phase and scare them to death to get them to leave her alone. I looked at Em and saw a bright smile on her face. She looked tired too, but I knew that after what she went through that she would be.

"She's beautiful." I said quietly. I didn't want to startle our little girl.

"She is. What should we name her?" Em asked. I thought about it for a minute. We had gone through a lot of baby name books together and I knew the one that fit her perfectly.

"How about Isabella?" I asked her. Em nodded, her smile getting bigger.

"That's perfect." Em said with a yawn. I handed her our baby girl carefully. Emily needed to hold her before she went to sleep. My wonderful wife held our baby gently, Isa looked up at her. Looking at Isa's eyes you could tell that she was very intellagent. Both of my girls yawned then. The smile on my face got bigger at that. They were so beautiful. Emily started to rock Isabella gently and Isa's eye lids closed. Emily looked about ready to pass out.

"Here let me take her, so you can get some sleep." I said carefully lifting my sleeping baby. Em gave me one more smile before she fell asleep. I sat down in a chair and watched my girls sleep.

**I hope that you like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to popular demand, I'm giving you the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

EPOV (Emily)

It was time to feed Isa. I just woke up about 30 minutes ago and my baby wanted milk. She was drinking happyly and at a fast past. It was weird breast feeding. Not that it was painful, it just felt weird. Isa seemed happy though. She was a wonderful baby.

When she was done, I put her on my shoulder and gently patted her back untill she burped. It was a loud guyish burp. I knew she was going to be one of the guys. Great another guy, why did I want a boy in the first place? I sighed, lets hope she's at least a little girly.

"Good morning." Sam said sitting up. He had fell asleep in a chair beside my bed.

"Good morning to you to. I just finshed feeding Isa." I said with a laugh, I was thinking about the burp still.

"What's so funny?" He asked me. He was probably thinking that I'm sleep diprived.

"I was burping her and she sounded like one of the boys. Then I started to wonder why I wanted a boy in the first place, we already have so many." I said with a smile. Sammy gave me a small smile and shook his head. I didn't care if he didn't get a laugh out of it the way I did. I still thought it was funny.

"I'm going to go get the doctor and see when you can leave and I'm going to go get the boys." He said getting up. I nodded my head. I know the boys are going to fall in love Isabella.

~~~~~*****#####timelapse#####*****~~~~~

EMPOV (Embry)

Last night Sam had come out and told us it was a girl. I felt happy for Emily, she was going to have a big loving family for the baby girl. I wonder what she looks like. I couldn't wait to see her.

Now it is the next day and the pack was sitting around at Sam's house, just talking. We all wanted to see our... well I'm not really sure what she is to us. Jake and Paul were not fighting for a change and Jared had Kim with him. Kim was estatic about seeing the baby.

Suddenly Sam came into the house and we all jumped up with a worried expression on all of our faces. I was thinking that something bad had happened. Then I saw the smile on Sam's face.

"Come on guys. We're going to go get Emily. Let me go grab some clothes for her and we can go." He said ruuning upstairs. We went outside and waited for him.

When Sam finally got outside, he told us to follow him to the hosipital. All of us got into our cars and went to the hosipital. On the way there, I was thinking about what the baby would look like. Sam still hasn't told us what the baby's name is. I really wanted to know. The drive seemed to take forever and I was getting antsy. Nobody in the pack knows this, but I'm very closterphobic. I was fine in the house with everyone. It was just being in a small inclosed space for a long time that I don't like.

I could see the hosipital know and I was feeling slightly better. I parked the car and got out. I breathed in and out before going over to the others. The pack followed Sam in and up to Emily's room. We stayed outside the door until she was dressed and then we went in.

Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed rocking a small baby. I couldn't the baby's face though. Emily looked up at us and smiled.

"Do you all want to hold Isabella?" She asked us. We all nodded and Jared and Kim walked up to her first. Emily gave Kim Isabella and Kim smiled down at the baby. Jared got to hold her next and then Paul, Jake, and me. When Isa, I thougt it was a good nickname, got to me I looked down at her face. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at me.

Suddenly Isa was the center of my world. I had imprinted on her. She blinked and gave me a small smile. I could not help the hudge goofy grin that spread across my face. Isa was so beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. My wolf knew that she needed a older brother and friend right now, so atleast I wasn't wanting to claim her.

When I finally could tear my eyes away from Isa, I looked up at Sam and Emily. Sam had a weird look on his face, like he wanted to be mad but he couldn't. Emily looked happy. She knew that someone was there to take care of her baby. I gave Sam a look that said, 'I'm sorry, but I love her and please do not kill me.' He just gave me a smile and that made me relax. Then Paul had to say something.

"Oh great another one." He said in a exsaperated voice. I gave a small growl and he just looked at me. I could feel Isa snuggle into me and I looked down at her. She had a tiny hand pressed lightly to my chest and her head was also rested on my chest. I had to smile at her.

"Come on guys, lets get back to the house and get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Sam said grabbing Emily's hand and leading the way. I pulled Isa closer to me and followed them to their car.

**I hope you liked it and I am sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey gals and guys. I'm back and I am sorry about not getting this in sooner. I feel super bad and I wish I had done this earlier. But on a bighter note my birthday was Monday and I have a new desk and the sims 3. I hope to update soon on my other stories also.

This is a few weeks after they bring Isa home.

EmbryPOV

Isa was so cute. Right now she was sitting in my lap playing with my hand. She was making little baby sounds and blowing spit bubbles. I would laugh when one would pop and she would jump slightly. It was really cute.

"It's time for her to eat, Embry." Emily said walking into the room. I handed Isa over to her and Emily took her to her room. I felt a pain in my chest. I did not like my imprint being far away from me. She was my everything.

After about 20 minutes Emily came back in with Isa. Isa was moving her hands my way and she was making little noises. Emily sat down beside me and Isa tried to move in to my lap. The most she was doing now was rolling over. I picked her up after making sure it was ok with Emily. A small smile lit up Isa's face and in return that made me smile.

"Hi there Isa. Was you're meal good? Huh." I said to her in baby talk. I heard Emily giggle a little at my voice and I heard a groan. I looked away from Isa to see Paul standing there with his head in his hands. I just shook my head and turned back to Isa. She was smiling and even giggled a little. A bigger smile lit up my face. It was the first time she had giggled.

"Did she just laugh?" Emily asked me looking at her baby. I nodded my head and laughed. Isa was going to be a pain for Paul when she was older, I just know it.

"So, now we have a 6'7 wolf talking like a baby, great." Paul said sitting down.

"Oh Paul, if you just hold her I know that you will fall in love with her too. Come on just hold her." I said holding her out for Paul to take. Paul shook his head no. Isa's mouth turned into a frown and tears were starting to gather in her eyes.

"Paul, your making her cry. Just hold her." I said in a encourging voice. Then Isa started to sniffle. That broke Paul. He got up and came over to us slowly. He carefully took Isa in his arms and a smile was insently on her face. I laughed on the inside. Paul better watch out. Isa was touching Paul on the chest like she does me and I saw a small smile on Paul's face.

"So Paul, she's already got you wrapped around her finger, uh?" Jared asked with a laugh. I turned to the door were Jared, Kim, and Jake were standing. I smiled over at them.

"Just shut up guys. She looked at me with wolf cub eyes and she started to cry. I could not, not smile at her." Paul said. I knew what he ment. Isa could just look at you with those big brown eyes of her's and she had you wrapped around your finger.

_TIME SKIP: 10 months old_

Everyone now likes to make fun of Paul now. It is rather funny to watch them laugh at him for being wrapped around my Isa's finger. They never make fun of me though, they know I'm imprited and can't help it.

"Embry can you go wake up Isa? I need to finsh breakfast." She said with a smile. It was like she already knew I would. I nodded my head and run up the stairs to Isa's room. She was in her crib snorring lightly and I felt kind of bad waking her up. Isa loved to sleep and she got cranky at everyone, but me, if they woke her up.

I walked over to her and picked her up. She snuggled into my chest, but was still sleeping.

"Isa, wake up. Come on, wake up for me." I said gently shaking her. Her eyes opened and I could already see that she was mad about being woken up. She looked about ready to start yelling at who ever woke her up. Then she saw it was me. A little smile lit up her face and she placed her hand on my chest like she always does. I laughed at her and got her dressed.

Once Isa was dressed, I took her down stairs where everyone had already gathered. They were talking while they waited for breakfast to be severed. The Pack looked up when I came in and said hello to me and gave Isa a kiss on the forehead. She giggled and whaked the closes one to her. That happened to be Jake.

"Ow, Isa. You don't hit." he said in a pouty voice. We all laughed and Isa just gave him a look. For a baby her age she was very intellagent and aware of her surroundings. I think she was going to start talking before she was 1. She was already making sounds, just not saying anything.

"Come eat guys." Emily said for the kitchen. Everyone run to there and started grabbing food. I sat down with my Isa and got a plate for myself. I placed Isa in her high chair by me and started to eat.

Isa sat beside me for a smiple reason. If she didn't, she would throw a fit. We figured this out when she first started sitting in her high chair. The chair was beside Emily who was on the other end of the table. Sam had put Isa down in the chair and when she was seated, her eyes started darting around looking for something. Her brown eyes landed on me and her eyes started to well up with tears. I still remember her screams. I hated it when it when she screamed.

Emily had tried calming her down, but to no advil. Sam tried next with the same results. I then noticed that her small hands were reaching towards me. Quickly I got up and went up and walked over to her. When I was in front of her, she stopped crying and reached for her bottle. I handed it to her and she started to drink it. Emily looked at her and sat back down. I had to stay beside her the rest of the meal. Now she had to sit by me.

"So Embry, how has your mom been?" Kim asked me.

"She's ok. She really wants to see Isa again." I said looking over at Sam and Emily. They nodded, as to say it was ok to take her to see my mom. She knew about the wolfs and she knew that Isa was my imprint.

"That's great. You should tell her to come to the bonfire this weekend. Billy told me to tell you that." Jake said. I nodded my head and made a mental note to ask her.

After breakfast was finshed, Jake and Jared went to potrol and the rest of us went to the living room to hang out and talk.

"I think Quil is getting close to phasing." I told Sam when we were sitting.

"I know. I saw him yesterday at the grocey store with his mom. He has grown about 5 inches and he looks like he is getting hotter everyday. It won't be long." He said slomnly. None of us wanted to wish this onto anybody.

"Not long at all." I said. Isa started to make noises again and I looked at her. She had a her signature smile on her face and she was clapping her hands.

"What you little squirt?" I said with a laugh. She looked at my and put her hands in the air, saying that she wanted me to pick her up. I shook my head no. I wanted her to say something. She kept jumping in her seat and her arms were still in the air.

"No Isa." I said gently. She got this looked on her face then. It was one of frustation and determenation.

"E.. e... em..." She started to say. Isa always makes this sound, but I was not going to pick her up till she said something.

"Em... Embwy!" She said with a big smile on her face. I stood there shocked. A huge smile streched across my face. I swooped Isa up into my arms and spun around in a circle. Isa giggled and said my name again.

"Embwy." She said with a giggle. I went over to Emily and Sam and handed Isa to them. Emily bounced her up and down and Sam looked at her proudly. My Isa finally said her first word!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry about not updating in awhile and about the shortness of the chapter. I also have to say that I did not mean to put Quil in the first chapter. Please forgive me. Enjoy.**

Isa is a around 10 months now.

EmbryPOV

Isa could say a few words now. Like mama, daddy, and Embry. I loved it how she could say my name, it made me proud. Right now I was sitting down stairs waiting for Isa to get up from her nap. She was mad about having to take a nap while I was still awake. Isa thought that if she was sleep, I had to be asleep.

"Embwy!" Isa yelled, very loudly. I immediately shoot from me seat and rushed up the stairs. She was being quiet now and that worried me. What if she was hurt?

"Isa want's wrong?" I asked her, running into her room. She was standing up in her crib with tears runnung down her face. Isa just shook her head and put her arms in the air, meaning she wanted me to pick her up.

I pulled her into my arms and sat down in the rocking chair. Isa borrowed herself into my chest and her sobs slowed down. I'm guessing that she had a bad dream.

"Embwy, bad dweam." She said before giving me a hug. I kissed the top of her head and started to get up. I took her downstairs and sat back down in the chair. Isa had stopped crying by now. She was cuddled into my chest, yawning. I knew she was going to fall asleep againg. I yawned along with her and settled myself deeper into the chair. After a few more minutes, I was out.

Emily'sPOV

I had just gotten back from the grocey store and I wanted to see my little girl. I haven't got to see her today, due to her being asleep and me being busy. Embry was with her so I know that nothing would have happened to her. I didn't mind Embry imprinting on her. Honestly, it ment that there would always be someone there for her. I wouldn't have to worry about her gettting her heart broken.

I walked inside and found Embry asleep with Isa on his chest. They were so cute together. I quickly put the groceys away and grabbed my camara. The guys were going to get a laugh out of this. I went back into the kitchen and got out everything out to make lunch. The boys would be here soon and they would be hungry.

Once lunch was fixed and put out on the table, the boys came running in through the back door. They looked like they haven't eatten in weeks. I laughed on the inside and made myself and Embry a plate.

"Hey Emily, where's Embry at?" Jared asked me with a snicker.

"He's with Isa, duh." Jake said, shaking his head. Everyone laughed.

"He's in the living room sleeping with Isa on his chest. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen." I told them. I could see the weels turning in their heads. Great, I just gave them black mail. Suddenly the pack jumped up and ran into the living room. Imedently, I jumped up and ran after them. I did not want the to wake up my poor baby.

"Move Isa. I don't want a angry Emily on us too." said Jake as I walked in. Paul gently grabbed my baby and craddled her to his chest. The others quickly got to work. They started out by writing on poor Embry's face. It said 'I love Isa'. Jared wroted it in prenament, pink marker. I giggled softly and Sam looked over at me. He was in the corner of the room, just watching. My wonderful husband knew that they would get the wrath of Embry and he didn't want to have any part of it.

Embry was starting to stir now and Paul pulled out a camara. I went over to him and took Isa, so he could get a better picture. Paul nodded to me in thanks and snapped a few quick pictures. Embry was about to wake up. While the boys went back into the kitchen, I placed Isa back into his arms and sprinted back to the kitchen.

EmbryPOV

When I woke up, I could hear everyone talking in the kitchen. I guess it was lunch. Looking down at Isa, I saw that she was awake. For some reason, she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her playfully. She pointed to my forehead and I raised my eyebrows.

"Embwy funny wookin." Isa said with a giggled. Her hands came up and traced something on my forehead. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, thinking that Isa was just playing with me. Every head turned my way when I stepped in. Then after a second of silence, everyone broke out laughing.

"Embwy funny wookin." my angel said again. She slapped my forehead and I took off to the bathroom to look. There was a something writen on my head in pink sharpie. It saw 'I love Isa'. A groan escaped my lips and I looked at my Isa.

"Do you love your wolfs a lot?" I asked her. She had this cute, thoughtful expression on her face for a moment and then nodded her head yes. I shook my head and went back to the kitchen. The pack was so lucky that Isa loved them so much or they would be dead.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews and alerts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Isa is almost 1 now! and there is mild cussing. There is a reason this rated T you know**

EmbryPOV

In five short days it was going to be Isa's birthday. She was exremely exiced and was always asking us how much longer it would be until she turned 1. We would tell her how many days were left and she was never happy with the awnser. So of course she would pout and I would have to get her mind on something else. Right now Isa and I were in her room playing with her dolls.

"Embwy, give me the piwk haiwbwush." She told me gently. I looked at her for a moment and she started to get angry.

"Embwy, I said pass me the haiwbwush." Isa was really mad and was about to start yelling. She was an angel most of the time, but when she was tired she would throw fits(and other things durning those fits). It was almost her nap time so I'm guessing she is tired.

"What do you say." I asked her in a calm voice. I knew what was coming and I was hunkering down for the storm. Her face got really red and I knew she was going to start yelling.

"Give me the dawm haiwbwush Embwy!" She yelled in my face and I was shocked. My Isa just cussed, this was not good.

"Isabella, you are not supposed to say words like that." I told her and I swatted her butt. Her eyes quickly looked into mine and they started to well up with tears. I instantly felt bad for spanking her.

"Oh Isa, I'm sorry." I said. I tried to put my arms around her, but she backed away with fear in her eyes. Tears started well up in my eyes then, it hurt me and my wolf to see my imprint rejecting me.

"No Embwy. You no like me." She said running down stairs. My tears started to fall then and the pain in my chest was unbarrable. I couldn't move and I couldn't really breath. I could feel Isa getting father and father from me. Suddenly everything went black from the pain.

EmilyPOV

I was in the kitchen getting ready for lunch when I heard Isa screaming something upstairs I brushed it off as her playfully telling Embry off. She was quite cute. After a few minutes of silence I heard Isa tripping her way down the stairs. I about told her to go slower or she was going to fall, but the comment was suck behind me theeth when I saw the tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Isa?" I asked her going into mother wolf mode.

"Em Em Em..Embwy spawkked me." She said as more tears run down her face. I was shocked it wasn't like Embry to hurt Isa.

"Why did Embry spank you?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound my own. It sounded more like a growl.

"He said I said a bad wowd." Isa said with a sniffle. I nodded my head slowly, we needed to talk to Embry.

"Lets go see Embry, OK?" Isa nodded and I picked her up and started up the stairs to her room. I opened the door and found Embry uncounses on the floor. He was moaning in pain and tears were slidding out from under his started kicking at me to let her down.

"Embwy! Embwy! Momma, wants wong with him." She said running over to him. I watched as my baby girl through herself beside her wolve and begain petting his hair back from his eyes.

"I don't know baby. I'm going to call daddy Ok?" I said running out of the room to the nearest phone. I quickly dialed my husband's number and after a minute of talking he told me he would be there soon.

IsaPOV (bet you didn't see that coming.)

My Embry was on the floor in pain and I couldn't take. I kicked out of my momma's hands and ran to my wolf. He was crying and making weird noises. I knew he was in pain though. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. It was really strong and tears started to fall down my cheaks. Somehow I knew this is what my wolf was feeling. I had to stop the pain somehow.

"Embwy, please wake up. I'm sowwy I yelled at you. I was just mad. Please wake up my wolf, please." I said sobbing. I gently curled myself up into a ball on him and fell asleep.

SPOV

After I hung up with Emily I rushed home. I had a feeling what was wrong with Embry, but I need to see him first to make sure. Wolves sometimes went into shock when their imprint rejects them and that is what I'm thinking happened. If it is I feel very sorry for him.

When I walked through the door Emily grabbed my hand dragged me up the stairs to our cub's room. The first thing I saw was Embry sprawled on the floor, then I noticed Isa curled up beside him. They both had tears streaming down their faces and my heart broke. I felt bad for them.

"I think we need to call Billy. I have never seen anything like this before." I said going to go get the phone. I really hoped my baby was ok. I quickly dialed Billy's number and after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello, this is Billy Black speaking." He said.

"This is Sam. I need you over here now. Something happened and both Isa and Embry are passed out." I told him hurriedly.

"I'll be over there soon, don't worry." He said hanging up. I put the phone back in it's cradle and went back to my daughter's room. When I was back by my daughter's side I saw that the tears had stopped and the imprinted couple were now peacefully sleeping. Embry had Isa wrapped in his arms on his chest. They looked adorable.

"They stopped cry about two minutes ago. I think that they relized that they were finally near each other or something." Emily said giving me a hug. I know that they scared her to death.

"It's ok honey. They will be Ok. I know they will." I said into her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey gals and guys. I'm sorry that this is short and all, but I had to get it out there. And I have a new beta reader, XxX Fleur-Delacour XxX. Enjoy!**

_Emily's POV_

Once Billy and Jacob showed up, everything had calmed down. Isa and Embry were sleeping quietly on the floor in her room and there were no more signs of tears. Actually, they looked adorable. Those two had given us quite the scare. I didn't think that Isa would yell at Embry anymore, as she had learned what had happened, and how much she was worried about him.

"So, you're telling me that Isa cussed at Embry, he spanked her, she started to cry, and then came to you?" Billy asked me after I told him what happened to Embry and Isa. I nodded my head carefully.

"Yes, then I went upstairs to confront Embry and he was on the floor with tears streaming down his face and looked in obvious pain. Isa went crazy, kicking at me and yelling about how her wolf was hurt. Then she touched him and she looked to be in pain, also. Isa started crying then and just curled herself on Embry's chest and fell asleep. I have no clue what happened, but it was definitely strange. Billy, if you can tell me what it was, I would be extremely grateful." I told Billy quietly. Seeing my baby throw a tantrum like she had been was harder to watch that I thought. Now, knowing that Embry and her were in pain was just horrible to bear. I hoped the Chief could put some light onto this situation.

"This sounds like an old legend I have heard. It talks about how in every pack there is one imprinted couple whose imprint is the strongest of them all. This couple will be very sensitive to one another and everyone else in the pack. The legend even goes to say that when there are cold ones around, that couple is the one that gets the most protection. I believe if they get hurt something bad happens." Billy told me calmly. I let what he said mull around in my mind for a minute before I said anything.

"So, you are telling me that Isa and Embry are imprinted the strongest?" I asked just to make sure I heard him right. Billy just nodded his head. I was shocked. My baby girl was meant to do great things for this pack. I could feel it when she was born, but Billy's statement made it more final. More real.

"So why did Embry freak out?" Sam questioned. I sighed; my mate was always the one to get straight to the point. That didn't seem to bother Billy though.

"I believe Isa must have seen Embry as a threat or was scared of him. To his wolf it might have felt like she was rejecting the imprint. My guess is that he broke down, his heart being consumed in his grief."

Sam nodded his head at Billy's theory. It made sense, but it still made me worry. Anything my daughter said to Embry, regardless of her age, could hurt him… She was so powerful for such a young girl.

"What about Isabella? She saw him and went ballistic," I told them. Billy just smiled at me.

"Remember, Emily, if they are the strongest imprinted couple then Isa saw her wolf in pain and it made her get really worried and protective. When she touched him the imprint must have showed her what Embry was feeling and that was just a little too much for her to handle. So she passed out on his chest." That sounded reasonable, but it didn't quell my worry at all.

_Isa POV_

I was very warm when I woke up. My eyes opened slowly and I found myself on top of my wolf. He was still asleep, but he looked like he was going to get up soon. I laid my head back down on his chest and breathed in the smell of Embry. He smelled like the woods and kind of wolf-y. He he, wolf-y, of course he smelled wolf-y.

"What's got you so giggly?" My wolf asked, his eyes opening and watching me as I glanced up to meet his eyes. His eyes were the color of the dirt Daddy told me to not get all over the house.

"You smell like the woods and vewy wolf-y." I said with another giggle. My wolf just rolled his eyes at me and sat up. I quickly put my arms around his neck so I didn't fall onto the floor.

"Why are we on the floor Isa-bear?" Embry asked me. It took me a minute to remember what happened earlier. I threw my arms around Emmy in a tight hug. He was hurting earlier and I think it was my fault.

"I'm _so_ sowwy, Emmy, I didn't mean to make huwt." I told him, crying into his neck. He seemed shocked for a moment. Then, he realized I was crying and he wrapped his big arms around me gently.

"It's okay, Isa. I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry." _My poor Emmy_, I thought. _He shouldn't blame himself. Not at all. This was my fault. All my fault._

"No Emmy, it's my fawlt. I scweamed at you and said a nauwdy wowd." My wolf just shook his head and hugged me tighter. I couldn't help but start to cry harder. He was really nice to me and I hurt him. I felt really bad.

_Embry POV_

My Isa blamed herself for my hurting. It was my fault really, I hurt her and she was just scared. I didn't blame her either. I would be scared too if I was two feet tall and a six foot eight guy was coming after me. Now, she was crying and I couldn't calm her down.

"Honey, please, calm down. I don't blame you. Isa, please, stop crying. I don't like to see you cry." I whispered in her ear. After a minute or two of her heart breaking sobs, she finally started to calm down.

"I love you, Embwy." Isa said quietly into my neck. I smiled brightly, just like I did every time she said that she loved me.

"I love you, too, Isabella. So much." I whispered into her ear. She pulled back and smiled up at me. I knew that we would be okay from then on.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey gals and guys. I know, I know. I'm takeing forever on updating. I started school back recently and its been hard to keep the updates going. I hope you like this chapter and to all of my Blind Boy fans, the next chapter is almost finished! Btw Isa is 3 now.**

Isa's POV

I looked around my room, hoping to catch a glimpse of where my wolf was. We were playing hide and seek and Embry was a very good hider. I don't know how he does it! I had already found everyone else, but him. Even Jake! UGhhhh, where could he be?

"Embwy! I'm goin' find you!" I very loudly. A very loud BANG answered me. I jumped and run out the door towards the noise. Embry always gave me clues and this one was coming from down stairs. I was going to get him this time!

"I'm going to get you my pwetty!" I crackled in the wicked witch of the west voice. My wolf had watched it with me today. I didn't like to watch it with nobody else but him, 'cause the witch scared me.

"Pssssssttt. Isa." A whisper came from my mom's room. I turned around to see my momma there with the door barely opened. I walked over to her slowly, had I done something wrong?

"Yes mamma?" I asked in a whisper also, I wonder why we are whispering.

"I know what room Embry is in." She said very quietly in my ear. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. My mamma knew something no one else could ever know! How had she found out where my Embry was? It was impossible!

"Where mamma!" I whispered shouted. I was going to find my wolf!

"He's in the spare bedroom down stairs. I don't know where in the room though." She said before shutting her door carefully. Once the door was shut, I took off running for the stairs. I couldn't wait to find my wolf.

Embry's POV

I shifted carefully in my hiding space. I was cramped and uncomfortable, but I knew that Isa would never find me here. She never looks in the spare bed room.

After a few more minutes of hiding, I heard Isa coming down the stairs at an alarming speed. Then there was a loud thump and Isa didn't make any more noises. I jumped up quickly and ran to the living room. My Isa was at the foot of the stairs, curled into a ball. I went over there and saw that silent tears were running down her face. I immedently bent down beside her and gathered her into my arms gently.

"Embwy?" Isa mumbled softly into my chest. I didn't answer, she knew that it was me. I just stroked her hair.

"What happened Isa? What's hurt?" The words quickly, yet quietly, flew from my mouth. She just pointed to her arm. I took it into my hands and looked over it. It didn't look like it was broken, just bruised. I rubbed it between my large hands and my Isa sighed into my chest. I knew that she was going to be ok.

"Thank you Embwy. I love you." I beamed at Isa's comment.

"I love you too my Isabella." She giggled quietly and dug her small head into my chest even more. Then I heard a small chuckle from behind me. I turned to see Sam standing there.

"You're doing a great job of keeping up with her and helping her out. I have to thank you for that. I couldn't ask for anyone better to look after her." I smiled at him. It made me happy that I had Sam's approval.

"Daddy, is that you?" Isa asked from under my arm. Somehow she managed to wiggle herself down to look at her dad.

"Yes it is me. Why don't you come here at give me a hug?" Isa didn't waste any time, she was up and in her dad's arms faster than my eyes could follow. Sam looked at me in a sileint question. I just nodded my head, I had seen it too.

**Thank you guys for waiting on me. Yes I know that it is going slowly, but I'm trying. With softball and school it is hard to do. Remember though, reviews do get me modivated. Some of ya'll give me really good ones that want me to be a better writer. Thank you all for helping me out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Well, aren't you happy to see me. I bet you are. Please don't kill me; I brought you a new chapter! I guess I'll give it to you. **

**Mad: You… need… to… get… it… STARTED NOW!**

**Me: OK OK OK… please don't kill me.**

**Mad: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**That was my friend that has been hounding me on the story. Ummm Maddi… don't… stop… HELP ME! BTW: Isa is 4**

IPOV

Today, me and Embry are going to the beach. It was warm and sunny out, so it was an all-around good day. Momma and Kimmy were getting food ready while the wolves were wrestling in the back yard. My wolf was sitting beside me in the porch swing though. Sometimes I didn't like it when he wrestled, because the other guys would give him bruises. With that thought I turn towards him and gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?" A smile was spread across his lips. I shook my head and buried myself deeper into his chest. My wolf was really warm. On cold days and nights he will keep me toasty.

"When are we leaving Embry?" My voice was muffled by his bare chest. He just shrugged. I looked up at him and pouted. I wanted to leave now.

"I know honey. I'm sure we will leave soon." My Embry told me gently. I nodded, and then I thought for a moment. How did he know I wanted to go?

"You told me Isa." My wolf said quietly. I shook my head carefully. I haven't said anything.

_"Why is she saying that she hasn't been talking? I know she said those things to me." _I jump suddenly and looked at Em. He was sitting there thinking and I could hear him!

"I can hear you talking in your head!" I screamed loudly in his ear. A whimper escaped his lips and I felt guilty. I forgot that he had super hearing. Loud sounds made his ears hurt. _I sorry my wolf._ I thought to him in a whisper. His head jerked up and the mud colored eyes in his face looked like they were goin' to pop at any second!

"I could hear you in my mind too. Come on Isa, we need to go talk to Uncle Billy." I pouted. I didn't want to see Uncle Billy; I wanted to go to the beach. Embry gave me a small smile and told me he was sorry, but he kept walking over to the small red house where Uncle Billy lives.

EPOV (embry)

Isa and I could now talk threw a weird mind link. Billy had a more technical term for it, but I was too worried about my imprint to really remember most of that conversation. He had said something about how it was another part of the legend. I guess me and my Isa were just that special. Right now though, she was mad, because we were late to the beach.

"Come on Embry! I want to go now!" She whined loudly. I sighed, it was already 12:00 and she was getting jumpy.

"How about this Isa, I go change into my wolf and you can get on my back. We will get there a lot faster." Her milk chocolate eyes lit up brightly at that. She had seen my wolf plenty of times and has even ridden him for shorts amounts of times, but she has never gone too fast.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!" Isa was now jumping up and down like a monkey. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Stay right here though Isa. I have to go phase. You can still talk to me through my mind though." My voice was serious. I didn't like leaving her by herself, but I couldn't let her see me naked either.

"I will my wolf. I promise." She told me truthfully. "Don't be too long though." I grabbed her into a quick hugged and kissed the top of her head softly before running into the woods. I quickly stripped down and phased while my Isa told me about what she wanted for her birthday.

_"I'm coming right now honey." _I said through our link. When I stepped out of the forest, she ran up to me and started petting me. Isa thought of me as a big dog. Not a big, bad wolf.

"You're not a bad wolf Embry. You're a good wolf. You love me and keep me safe." This was whispered in my ear softly. I gave her a grin, the kind where my tongue falls out. I was awarded with a giggle.

"Lie down wolfy, so I can get on your back!" Man was she excited. I gently got to the ground and stuck out my leg so she could climb up carefully. Isa grabbed ahold of my fur and pulled herself up. I could tell she was having trouble though, so I turned my head around and pushed her up with my nose. I heard another giggle escape her lips and that made me extremely happy.

"Ok wolfy, let's go." She said as soon as she got settled. I laughed a little on the inside. It was hilarious how she called my wolf, wolfy.

_"Hold on tight now Isa. I don't want you to fall off." _I thought to her. Only when I felt her arms and legs tighten around me, did I start moving.

_"Faster Wolfy! You always go so slow with me." _I had to chuckle at her, she was so impatient. I slowly started to speed and she tightened her hold on my neck. I knew she was enjoying herself though.

After a good 5 minutes, we had made it to the beach. Well, the woods by the beach. Other natives were there, so I couldn't just walk out in wolf form. I gently lied down and let my Isa down. She had a mile wide grin on her face and her hair was wind-blown.

_"I'll be right back. Stay right there. I don't want someone to see you coming out of the forest by yourself." _Isa nodded her head and sat down on a fallen tree. I ran a few yards away and phased back. Once I was redressed, I went back to my imprint. She was still on the tree, but a few birds were now perched beside her. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what she was doing. Her hand was gently petting the birds and they didn't look frightened at all. I was amazed. The wolves in the pack could easily do this, but none of the imprints have ever had the ability before.

Then the strangest thing of all happened, my Isa whispered something to one of the birds and it sent out a beautiful call. Suddenly, a deer came running out of the woods. It was a beautiful animal and it still had it spots, meaning that it was a yearling. The animal walked over to my wonderful imprint and nuzzled her hand. How could this be? Most deer were scared the death by humans. They knew that they were higher on the food chain than them and stayed a good distance away. Isabella must be one special imprint.

"Embry, you can come over here. They won't run away, you don't pose as a threat to them. I already told them that you were a good guy and wouldn't hurt them at all." Isa didn't even turn to look at me. My eyes widened even more than that seemed possible. She kept bringing on the surprises. I followed her advice though; I didn't want to disappoint her. The animals looked up at me, but didn't make any moves to run.

"How did you get them to come to you?" I asked her softly. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to petting the deer. A bird hopped over to me and cheeped lightly. I stuck out my hand to the small animal and it snuggled itself into my hand like a warm nest.

"She thinks your hand is really comfortable." I looked in question at her. How would she know what the animal thought?

"She told me of course." I coughed loudly. What was my Isa talking about?

"What do you mean she talked to you? Can you understand what they say?" She nodded her small head and stood up.

"Come on, I'm ready to go to the beach. Momma is going to be worried." Isa grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. I stood and the animals took off into the woods gracefully.

"Ok, we can go." I said in a haze, my imprint liked to confuse me.

IPOV

After the animals went back to their busy lives, I finally got Embry to take me to the beach. My wolf had me on his shoulders and I felt like I was on the top of the world. He is as tall as a building! I grabbed his soft hair and held on tight. I really didn't feel like falling and hurting myself.

"You don't have to pull my hair so hard Isa, I promise I won't drop you." I gave him a disbelieving look, but let go of his hair anyway. His big, warm hands where wrapped around my knees and I just played with his hair. I didn't want to let completely go of it just yet. I looked down the beach and saw mommy and daddy lying down together on a towel while everyone else was playing in the water. I kicked Embry's ribs and pulled his hair.

"Giddy up!" I laughed as my wolf made a horsy noise and took off running towards everyone. Daddy looked up at us and got momma to look at us too. They both looked like they were laughing.

When we finally made it to them, Embry wasn't a very good horse; daddy helped me down from my wolf's shoulders. I made a whimpering noise. I didn't want to let go of my Embry just yet, but I still gave daddy a hug.

"Where have y'all been?" momma always had to get straight to the point. I looked up at Embry and talked to him in my head. _Are we going to tell them? _He nodded his head. _They need to know. _I stretched my arms out to him and he took me from my daddy. My wolf needed me right now and he was going to get me. I nuzzled his chest and this weird noise came from me. It sounded like a noise Embry makes whenever I pet his wolf.

"We went over to Billy's. Apparently we are showing another part of the legend." Mommy and Daddy looked shocked. I nodded my head and started talking.

"We can talk to each other through our minds." I said with a smile on my face. I loved being able to talk to my wolf through my mind. I could talk to him know even if he went home! I think he feels the same.

"That's a surprises effect." Momma nodded her head along with daddy. This was surprising. It surprised Embry when I talked to him like that the first time.

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising for us too." My wolf seemed a little upset and I didn't know why. I put my head closer to his chest. It always made him feel better when I was near him. His hand petted my hair and I started to make that weird noise again. I didn't care though, I was cuddled up to my wolf and no one could take me away.

**A: Hey guys I forgot to mention that I am going to have a contest on which of two of my stories can get the most reviews. They are this one and Blind Boy. Right now this one is in the lead with 74 reviews and Blind Boy has 47. Please review it up because the prize is a good one!**


	9. READ

**AN: HEY! I wanted you guys to know that the facebook page is up and running! Its under The Girl at the Keyboard. Feel free to contact me on that and give me ideas if you want! For The Winged Demigod readers, I have the first rewritten chapter almost ready to go. It will hopefully be up tonight. Love you guys!**

** ~The Girl at the Keyboard**

**P.S. I have another Fanfic account under the name The Girl Behind the Notebook**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey you all! I finally updated! I'm at Barnes and Noble trying to get some stuff done. This chapter is a continuation of the last one, just a few hours later. Please enjoy! **

**IPOV (Isa)**

I cuddle into my mommy and daddy as the wolves play out in the salty water. My Embry was trying to dunk Jakey when I decided that I wanted to go play as well. Mommy had me in a tree green bathing suit and I wanted to go have fun like the boys. They always got to play more than I did.

"Mommy?" I tugged on her shirt lightly. She was talking quietly with Kimmy about the upcoming bonfire this weekend. I loved our bonfires. Uncle Billy told us the history of our wolves and how the tribe came to be. I could listen to him for hours and not get tired of it.

"Yes Honey?" Mommy's voice was calm and care free. She needed days like this. The boys made her stress, or at least that is what she called it.

"Can I go play with Em in the water? They are having all the fun without me," I pouted slightly, making my lower lip stand out and widened my eyes. I knew mommy couldn't resist the wolf cub eyes.

"Sure Hun. Be careful though, I don't want you hurt," I hugged her hard. My mommy was the best.

"Thank you Mommy. I'll be careful. Promise. I won't leave Embry's side!" I quickly gave her and daddy a kiss on the cheek before I took off running towards the water. My wolf still was trying to dunk Jake and I knew that he didn't know that I was coming after him.

Paul looked over at me and smiled. He could tell what I wanted to do. I mouthed the words 'Help me' hoping that he could come and get me without Embry noticing. Paul nodded and made his way to me.

"Climb on Isa, we'll show Embry who's in charge," I giggled at him as I made my way to his back. Paul made sure I had a good grip on his shoulders before he started to swim towards my wolf.

As he got closer to the fighting pair, I had to bury my face in his back to keep from laughing. The water splashed up over his big shoulders, chilling me slightly. Paul's wolf kept me warm with his heat though.

Once we were close enough, my big brother pulled me around his body so I was in his arms.

"You ready Isa? I'll get Jake after you attack Em. I don't want him to accidently hurt you," I nodded and got ready for Pauly to launch me towards my wolf. He counted quietly in my ear and on three he threw me at my wolf.

I howled as I flew through the air and landed on Embry's back. I latched on tightly to his neck so I wouldn't fall off as Paul wrestled Jake into the water. I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"Isa! You scared me," My wolf said as I made my way into his arms. I giggled and snuggled myself into his chest, making that weird purring noise again. Embry joined me, hugging me tightly.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of playing in the sun, the wolves decided that it was time for us to go home and eat dinner. This made me really sad, cause I liked having the big fire parties. Apparently, it was too windy and dry outside for us to have one.<p>

Embry had me in his arms, carrying me to the house. We chatted through our brains and shared pictures of our day. My wolf showed me the trails he took through the woods when he was on patrol and I showed him how all my big brothers played with me. He even told me how they thought that Seth was about to phase.

"_Seth will make a great big brother," _I tell Em excitedly. I already had Paul, Jared, Jake, and Quil, but another wouldn't hurt.

"_I know he will, Isa. Seth is a pretty fun loving guy and I think he would make a good big brother too," _My wolf nuzzled my cheek and I started making the purring noise again. Embry purred back and I knew that his wolf was happy. I curled myself into his chest tightly and buried my face into his shoulder. My eyes closed slowly and the world disappeared around me.

**EmbryPOV**

We were almost to the house when I hear my Isa's breathing even out in a peaceful sleep. I knew that she was tired, but she was refusing to admit it at the beach. A smile grew across my face as I look down at her sleeping form. She is perfect.

I slowed down a little, so I didn't shake her too much. She needed her sleep and I didn't want to be the reason why she doesn't get enough of what she needs.

After a few more minutes of walking, the house came into view. I walked up the stairs as carefully as I could then opened the door to the roar of the wolves. Everyone was talking and a few of my brothers were wrestling on the floor. I hugged Isabella closer to me and made my way towards the kitchen, where I could hear Emily and Sam at.

I was almost to the door when someone knocked into me hard, sending me and Isa to the floor. My arms tightened around her and I tried my best to land on my back. My side hit the ground first and I curled myself around my Isa, not letting her hit the floor or take any of my weight. I gasped and most of the air left my lungs. Quickly, I roll onto my back and look at my Isa to make sure she was ok.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around sleepily. _"Why are we on the floor?" _Even her mind voice was sleep and sluggish. I tried to answer, but the breath still hadn't returned yet. I couldn't even answer with the telepathic bond.

My Isabella woke up quickly when I didn't answer her. Her face contorted in anger and she wiggled out of my grasp. She got up and looked around at all the boys with a scowl on her face. They were in for it.

**IsaPOV**

I was happily asleep in my wolf's arms when I was suddenly wakened by a hard thud. My body hit something hard and I opened my eyes slowly. Looking around, I saw the shocked faces of Paul and Jared. My wolf was on the ground, I was on top of him, with a look of shock and worry on his face. Confused I asked him why we were on the floor. When he didn't answer, I knew something was wrong and my brothers were what caused it.

Quickly, I get out of my wolf's arms and stand up. I wasn't very tall, but I could be loud. These boys hurt my Embry and they were going to pay for it.

"What did you do to my Embry?" My voice was quiet, but you could hear the anger in it. Paul looked scared, but he came over to me anyway.

"I'm sorry Isabear, me and Jared were wrestling and he pushed me into Embry. I was trying to stay away from him so you could sleep," Jared threw an angry look at Paul for telling in him. My scowl turns towards him next.

"YOU were the one that hurt my wolf!" My voice was louder than the last time. All the wolves whimpered slightly at the high pitched noise. That didn't stop me though.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU BACK!" I screamed loudly, launching myself at Jared. As I flew through the air, my body suddenly got really hot and I could hear something snapping. It didn't even faze me. Jared looked pretty scared though.

Landing right in front of him, a growl comes from me. My body crouches down and I bared my teeth at him. People were talking loudly around us, but I didn't look over to see what they were saying. I had locked on my prey.

"Isa, look at me baby," A voice says right by my ear. This causes me to pause for a second before a snarl sounds through the room. Jared was starting to back away from me.

"_Isa, calm down. I'm fine. Come here my Isa. I need you," _Embry's voice flows through my head, comforting me slightly. I give Jared one more glare before looking around for my wolf.

I found him a few feet from me, sitting on the floor with his head turned to the side slightly. Something inside of me found this pleasing and sad at the same time. Embry shouldn't be scared of me. That same thing told me to crawl on my belly over to him. I listen and do as I'm told, not wanting to scare my mate.

"_Please don't be scared of me." _I whimper through our link. A sad look crosses his face, before he sits up straighter and motions for me to come closer. I smile and stand up straighter and start to dash towards him. A bright smile fills his face as I get closer and closer to him.

That was when something slammed into my side, knocking me to the ground. Pain fills my thoughts and a loud whimper comes from me. I try to move, but that just causes me to cry out.

"Isa!" Embry yells out loudly. That's when I notice someone is on top of me. It had to be the person that knocked me over and hurt me. Something inside of me snaps suddenly and I'm struggling to get up while trying to bite the person on me.

After a moment, my teeth find their skin and whoever it is cries out and gets off of me. I try to grab their ankle, but Embry is there looking me in the eyes causing me to freeze.

Everything around me disappears and all I see is my wolf. Mostly his eyes. Then it's like everything I used to be attached to before, gets cut. All the strings that had lead to my mommy and daddy and brothers and sisters all go away. The ones that are already are connected to Embry, get stronger and more appear. He is my everything now.

"_Calm down Isa. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you," _His voice is soothing and calm, making me relax. I try to crawl over to him, but the pain returns and I collapse back onto the floor. Embry wraps his arms around me and places me into his lap gently.

"_What hurts? Show me baby," _He pets my head softly and that weird purring noise starts to come from me. I open my eyes and go to rub my tears away only to find that instead of hands, I had paws!

"_Why do I have paws!" _I look up at Embry with wide eyes. He laughed and started to purr loudly, trying to get me to calm down.

"_You're a wolf."_


End file.
